The Wildcard
by kroz phantomville
Summary: 996 year old Negi Springfield botches a teleportation spell and ends up in the dimensional void. And wherever Negi goes, chaos follows. All the factions want him while Negi only wants to enjoy some peace.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lighting god meets Dragon of dragons.

Negi Springfield Entheofushia looked around with a serious face. He was floating in a strange place. It was completely devoid of anything except colors. There were colors ranging from reds to blues, from greens to browns. It was all giving him a big headache and it was impossible for him to get a headache!

"Damn I messed up the spell", he muttered.

He knew that he only had himself to blame. He had been testing a new spell he created that would allow for instant travel from Mundus Magicus to Mundus Vetus. The spell allowed for instant travel between worlds by using trans-dimensional dislocation. He had obviously messed up in his calculations and was now struck in this place.

Negi felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a large dragon. Avery large dragon. It was easily 100 meters. It had a huge horn protruding from in between its eyes. And it was red. It was completely red. It's size was not what caught Negi of guard though. It was its presence. It had an enormous presence. He felt like he was 10 years old and was facing Rakan at his full power. It was terrifying. At the same time it was exhilarating. How long had it been that he faced an enemy that was more powerful than him? It had been centuries since he had to go all out in fight. The last time he faced an enemy that had any chance to fight on par with him had been when he was 643 years old and had faced of against the life maker for the third time in his life.

He knew this dragon could fight on par with him. No, it could overpower him. That thrilled him. He might have been a pacifist but he could never turn down a fight.

The dragon growled. Negi snapped out of his thought and noticed that he had been staring at him all this time. The dragon clearly did not appreciate it.

"Um … Hello?", he wanted to greet it but it came out more as a question. The dragon was clearly irritated with him. **What are you staring at brat? **it questioned. Its voice echoed through the whole space.

"It was nothing. I was just awed by your magnificence. I am Negi Springfield. Who are you?" Negi questioned it.

** They call me the Great Red. Though what are you anyway? You seem like a human yet you are not. Neither are you a devil, angel, fallen angel or any matter of being I know of. You feel more like a spirit of darkness than anything else. **

Negi was surprised. The dragon was able to tell his nature at a single glance. Although his appearance was that of a 17 year old human male, he was anything but. Spirit of darkness was a near enough description of him though not exact. He was confused about the mention of angels and devils though.

"The description is near enough, though I am a vampire shinsho."

The dragon narrowed its eyes. ** Vampire? You are no vampire, brat. You are easily as powerful as those two annoying red and white dragons, if not more. **

So they had vampires too. Negi was sure that he was not even in his dimention, forget his world. The dragon was right though. He and Evangeline were classified as vampire shinsho. That was just for ease of classification though. Both of them were no vampires. They were only classified as such because they could gain energy by drinking blood. It was a necessity to drink blood for Eva but he had no need for that.

"Where are we anyway?" Negi questioned.

Great Red snorted. **If you don't know, you can forget about it. I don't feel like answering you questions. ** The dragon clearly dismissed him and turned around to leave.

Negi narrowed his eyes. The dragon clearly dismissed him and he was annoyed. He might have been spoiled by all the attention he received whenever he went but the clear dismissal irritated him. Oh well, there was always another way to get information.

He spread his arms to the sides and chanted "Heed the contract and serve me, O King of the Skies. Come forth, blazing thunder, slayer of Titans! Hurl down lightning one hundred and even one thousand times! Thousand Thunderbolts! Stagnet. Complexio. Supplementum Pro Armationem. Duplex Complexio."

Twin balls of lighting each containig the power of thousand thunderbolts appeared in each hand. They were promptly absorbed into his body. His body turned white with his hair extending to his feet and arcs of lighting spreading all over his body. This was his Constant lighting form or it was famously known as 'Lighting God form'. In the past it took him nearly 50 seconds to prepare, but now with his immense magic reserves and finely tuned control, it was almost instantaneous. He could bypass the incarnation entirely, but he needed the extra boost for this battle.

Great Red turned around and observed him with renewed interest. ** You keep surprising me boy. But do you seriously intend to fight me? Even with your fancy form you have no hope of beating me. **

Negi could feel his blood boiling. As his master Evangeline had said he might hide it better than others but in the end he was as much of a battle maniac as Rakan or his father. He did not respond to the dragon's question. Instead he held out his right hand and chanted once more "Duabus emissae, dextra stagnans 'Κιλιπλ Άστραπή', sinistra stagnans 'Jaculatio Fulgoris', unisonent.". An enormous spear of lighting containig the power of a thousand lightning bolts and as tall as a skyscraper appeared in his hand.

The dragon seemed to grin **To fearlessly challenge me. Though your magic itself is different than any I have ever witnessed. **The dragon's grin seemed to become even wider. ** Fine then. Come at me brat. It has been a long time since I have fought. Let us see how long you last against me. **

An enormous red aura of power exploded form the dragon and collected into a ball at the tip of its horn. The ball itself was as large as a building.

Both Negi and Great Red grinned at each other.

Both let their attacks at the same time.

The spear of lighting met the red ball of destruction.

The world exploded into blinding light.

* * *

**My new story. Please read and review. Looking for a beta reader. Ideas would be appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The things a teacher does.

(Negi POV)

I woke up before the sun rose. It was an ingrained instinct after years of training under Evangeline. In the past I would have used the time to workout to increase my body's performance or practice a new martial art technique. But now with my immortality always keeping my body in peek condition and having mastered more martial arts and weapon techniques than I care to remember I instead prepared for my class.

It was pathetically easy to create fake identification. After all money works wonders in any dimension. I honestly did not expect the world to be this backwards. I might have been a bit spoiled with all the facilities and conveniences offered by the future. This world was apparently nearly 1000 years backwards when compered to mine. I was rich enough to afford golden toilet seats encrusted with diamonds in my world but it turned out that they did not accept currency from the future.

Though I had a few artifacts made of gold and other precious metals in my pocket dimension, they were objects of immense power or possessed disastrous curses. No way in hell was I going to sell them for money. It had been difficult at first but replicating and selling a few low level technologies from the future settled my money problem.

Now Entheofushia Incorporated was one of the world's leading companies in technological advancement. It created quite a stir becoming a multimillion organization within a span of six months. The media was still trying to find the identity of its mysterious chairman.

I had after establishing a strong foot hold in this world turned my gaze towards personal pleasures. As much as I liked leading a company I was and always would be a teacher.

Over the course of my long times I was a teacher many times. I had taught many things ranging from English in middle school to complex magical theory in Hellas University of magical studies.

It had been a piece of cake to hypnotize and obtain my degrees from Oxford University. Though it was a bit more difficult to gain a teaching position in a school. Turns out that unlike Mahora, ordinary educational institutions did not accept a 17 year old teacher even with qualifications from Oxford.

It had been Azazel who had finally recommended Kuoh Academy. Turns out that the idot himself was a teacher. I honestly felt bad for the students who learned under him. Not that he was an evil fallen angel, but because he was among what I like to call the idiot league. The idiot league consists of idiots who have more power than recommended that I met in my life. And what do you know, he had a high position in the league, surpassed only by my father and Rakan.

Kuoh Academy has no problems with hiring me to teach English.

I was an instant hit among the students. Even though I looked barely older than them, they saw fit to tell all their problems to me. Since I took all my teacher position very seriously, I personally solved as many problems as I could. It was apparently the wrong thing to do as my office soon became a place where students of both gender could come to wail about all their problems.

While I did not mind them approaching me for help, it did become irritating after a while. Through their usual requests were pretty easy to take care of, a few of them were plain ridiculous. I still shivered remembering the time when an attractive third year wanted to make her a woman.

It was truly troublesome to be stuck in a teenage body going trough puberty for all of eternity.

As I put on my black Italian suit (gotta love suits), I pondered about a few of my 'unique' students. Namely those that were not human. It was easy to sense that both the Occult research club and the Student Council consisted of entirely devils. Rias Gremory and Souna Sitri, two high class devils whose families apparently own the school. The rest of the devils were the peerages of both of them.

I did not except the sisters of the siscon duo Maou, as I called them to be here. Though they were relatively young and inexperienced, it was surprising that they did not even notice Azazel living under their noses. He does not even try that hard to hide.

I swapped my usual glasses for angular ones, that made me appear cool, sexy and professional instead of looking like a dork as Haruna put it. My eye sight was corrected long ago but I still wore the glasses as I felt uncomfortable without them. They were also heavily spelled to be able to look through illusions, possess heat vision, x-ray ability and various other useful abilities.

As I was about to exit from my pent house suite(perks of being a millionaire), a cute voice called from behind me. "Master, take me too". I turned around and saw a small cute doll with short green hair looking at me with an adorable expression. This cute doll was also one of the most blood thirsty beings I knew.

It was Chachazero, my master Evangeline the puppet master's first creation. It was also apparently her greatest creation. While Chachamaru was infinitely more complex than Chachazero, Chachamaru was a mixture of science and magic created by Hakase with the help of Chao. Eva only provided the magic required for the creation.

Chachazero was different. She had been empowered with the magic of Evangeline for many centuries. Eva's magic was a diluted version of the Lifemaker's himself. Being exposed to even a diluted form of Lifemaker's magic was enough to grant her sentience.

Zero was Eva's last gift to me before her 'death'. She said that Zero would keep me company in my long life. Unfortunately Zero was lacking in the social department. Very lacking. Being exposed to Eva's slaughters for most of her life, she gained an incredible desire for conflict and death.

After I made her my familiar, I had to restrict the flow of magic to her so that she would not start a slaughter of innocents. As a result she was unable to move her body unless I provided her with magical power.

I picked her up and set inside my briefcase. Usually she would be on my shoulders or head but I would not be caught dead carrying her to my class. I had enough problems avoiding female attention without adding the doll's cuteness factor to it.

I got into my new black Ferrari 458 Italia. It turned out that Fate was quite the car junkie. While I was not that big on cars, hanging out with him did give me a healthy appreciation for the automobiles. I had more than enough more to spend and though I was not frivolous, I did enjoy luxury as much as the next guy.

The drive to the school was fairly short as my house was near enough to the school. I was greeted by many students as I exited my car. I found it kind of odd that no one ever commented on a school teacher being able to afford a luxury sports car. When questioned, Azazel said that he had existed from before the creation of human race and he himself did not understand them completely.

As I was about to enter the school, I found a discarded paper in my path. I picked it up and looked it over. It contained a runic circle and the words - " Your wish will be granted". I narrowed my eyes. The circle was clearly a transportation circle and by the crest it belonged to the Gremory clan.

So this was one of those job pamphlets offered by the devils. I had heard of them but this was the first time I ever looked one over. I put in my pocket and went on my way.

* * *

(After school)

(Negi's office)

I looked over the pamphlet once more. It was an interesting piece of magic. It responded to the user's will. The devil summoned was apparently best suited for their request and also related to their importance in the world. A very important person would apparently summon someone high up the devil's peerage. While the magic itself was not something noteworthy, the application was a work of genius.

Ah well, might as well try it out.

I threw it on the ground. A magic circle spread out from it. It flashed red and suddenly Rias Gremory was standing in the middle of it.

Rias was clearly surprised to see me. "Negi sensei, did you summon me?" she questioned.

"Ah Rias-san. Yes I did. Though I was not expecting the 'King' herself to come."

Rias immediately went on alert. "How did you know about me being a 'King' piece?". Her magical aura started to build up.

I could not fault her for preparing for combat. After all me, someone unrelated to the supernatural in her eyes possessed information which while not particularly secret, was not something a human should know.

I let some of my own aura loose. While no where near my full power, it let her know that she had no chance in hell of defeating me.

Rias looked surprised for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "Who are you? You have more power than most high class devils and are important to summon me, a 'King'. You are clearly no ordinary human."

I smiled charmingly and tried to defuse the situation. " There is no need for violence Rias-san. I cannot tell you what I am though I heard about you from Sirzechs. Besides aren't you here to grant my wish?"

The mention of her brother seemed to calm her down as she let go of her built up power.

"How do you know my brother?" she questioned.

"That is for another time Rias-san. Now for my wish."

Rias sighed. "Fine then. What is your wish Negi sensei ?"

"I want to talk."

"Talk?' Rias seemed stunned by my request.

"Yes talk. I want you explain to me about devil society in detail." I replied.

I knew the basics and important facts of devil society. Sirzechs and Akuja had explained them to me. At the same time I knew nothing about the new generation of young devils and specific details about the 72 pillars. While any of the Maou would love to explain to me about devil society in depth, those bastards would expect a favor from me in return. I hate to be indebted or tied down to any one faction. After all if this could be considered a game then I would be akin to a game breaker.

* * *

Half an hour later we could be found on a couch in my office with me taking notes and Rias just finishing her explanation.

"Say Negi sensei" Rias started, "isn't your office pretty big. Not to mention comfortable."

I smiled at her statement. I was proud of my office. I had used a specific space expansion spell to expand the insides. It was big but not too big as that would tip off observers. The interiors were decorated tastefully and luxuriously by myself.

It was something I always held over Azazel, gloating over the fact that he was stuck in a second grade office.

"It is nothing to wonder about Rias-san. Just smart management of space"

Rias looked at me doubtfully. She knew I was bullshitting and I knew that she knew I was bullshitting but she could not simply call me up on it. I could simply deny any accusations she made.

My face turned serious. Rias was caught off guard by my change in personality.

"Rias, do you know Hyoudou Issei?" I let loose some of my presence. To intimidate someone magical power was usually used. To someone like me I did not need such childish tactics.

I was a being beyond mortal comprehension. No, it would not be too far fetched to say that I was a being none could truly comprehend. Not even myself. The Lifemaker himself accepted that he and I were beings not meant to be. We were abominations against the very nature of existence yet we were intricately tied to the threads of existence. The world was not meant to sustain beings such as us, but at the same time we were not only sustained but also loved by it.

The Lifemaker pursued true immortality. Not living forever, but to never cease to exist. Even immortals like gods could be killed. He did not want to ever experience death.

The Lifemaker was the greatest mage I knew. I may have surpassed him in power and I may have defeated him but he was and always would be more skilled than me. When I was young I thought Evangeline was the most skilled mage ever. I wanted to surpass her. Her control over magic was such that even High Ancient magic was child's play to her.

I trained and trained until finally I did surpass her. I managed to defeat her both in skill and power. That was the day she 'died'. I thought that was enough to stand on equal footing if not surpass the Lifemaker. I was wrong.

The second time in my life I faced him, we fought. I was defeated . It was not because he had enormous power. He did but so did I. It was because he possessed incredible skill. He was so impossibly skilled. He did not wield magic as if it was a part of him. No it was as if magic itself fought and he was just its channel. That was the day I truly recognized the power wielded by one who has created an entire world. When I defeated him the third time we fought, it was due to me ridiculously overpowering all my spells. Even then I was barely able to defeat him.

When the Lifemaker found a method to gain true immortality, he tested it on Eva first. True immortality was impossible. It was a pipe dream. But he succeed. Eva gained true immorality. It would be more accurate to say that she became deathless. The concept of death itself was erased from her very existence. On refining it the Lifemaker gained the attribute of ceaselessness. While his body could be destroyed, his very spirit, everything that made his existence would never cease to be. You could destroy a hundred bodies possessed by him but he would just move on to the next one.

Eva created the Magia Erebea. It was a technique to help her in her earlier years when she was weak. She never understood the technique completely and never managed to use it fully. When I learned it, she warned me that it was not a technique to be used by humans. She said that no one except her survived using its true form.

I knew the risks and yet I learned it. It was the only way I could achieve strength in a short time. It was the only way I could stand and fight in the league of monsters then.

I paid the price. I over used the technique and became an existence similar to Eva. I became deathless.

I later learned that I only survived using the technique because I was a direct descendent of the Lifemaker himself. Anyone else would have destroyed themselves. The blood of the Lifemaker was the only thing that kept me alive. It instead made me truly immortal. Never to age, never to die. I could be beheaded, I would survive. I could be cut into a million pieces. I would reform. My body could be completely obliterated till nothing is left. I would survive.

Rakan had a truly magnificent presence. When he let loose, his very presence caused his surroundings to tremble. It took me years to attain a presence at his level. But I was different. Rakan no matter how strong or broken, he was a mortal being. He could bend the laws of the world but he could never break them. I was fundamentally different. My very existence went against the laws of the world.

So, when I let loose my presence, no matter how small, it was terrifying. Their very beings rebelled against them to leave, to run, to hide, to never face me. In their soul they could feel it. I was not a predator that would pray on them. I was someone that prayed on the predators.

Rias went ramrod straight. Her eyes widened and her hands shook with fear.

"Y-Ye..Yes" she replied. Her voice trembled.

"He is in my third period class, you know. The funny thing was he was a human yesterday but he suddenly became a devil today. He possess a sacred gear, a powerful one. So it is not farfetched that devils would want him to join their peerages. But I hate it when an innocent is involved in your battles. Did you reincarnate him?"

Rias took a deep breath and seemed to stabilize somewhat. Impressive. It seemed being a sister of a Maou was not just for show.

"Yes, I did reincarnate him. Though it was not for my benefit."

I intensified my glare.

"We-Well not entirely anyway." she amended. "He was killed by a fallen angel because of his sacred gear. His will to live was strong enough to summon me. I could not let someone with such power to die. So, I reincarnated him."

I sighed and reeled in my presence. Rias slumped with relief.

So, Issei was not made to join forcefully. That was a relief. I did not want an innocent to be involved in this mess.

I may sound hypocritical. After all I did involve my own students in Mahora in the affairs of the magical world. But I did not know then that I had to fight for my life against beings with monstrous powers. Even then the others were not in any serious danger as the enemy never tried to kill them.

This was different. The quarrels between the three factions were not something to be taken lightly. They killed ruthlessly. None of the three factions were truly innocent. Even the side of the angels possessed ruthless killers.

I smiled at Rias again. She looked bewildered by my random shifts in personality. She must think I am bi-polar. Sometimes even I doubt my self.

"Rias-san, you maybe a high class devil and a 'king' but never forget that you are also a 17 year old girl. Do not forget to slow down and enjoy life."

Rias blinked before smiling slightly. "What about you sensei? I don't know who or what you are but you are also a 17 year male. Do you enjoy life?"

Me, 17 year? Hah, if only you knew!

" I am a teacher Rias-san. I take joy in my students accomplishments and their happiness."

Rias seemed to be amused by my answer. I must have sounded like an old man to her. Too bad I was an old man, ancient even.

"Also never forget. I am your teacher. So, you can come to me about any of your problems. It doesn't matter if it is as small a homework problem or as large as a problem with fallen angels." I said this while gently patting her head.

Her cheeks became red. She became shy all of a sudden. She peered at me from beneath her bangs before averting her eyes.

"I shall remember it sensei. If there is nothing else I will take my leave".

She quickly stood up and left. That was abrupt. Was it something I said?

Damn! Nearly thousand years old and I still did not understand women.

I did not know it then but it was the start of many problems in the future the least of which was a crimson haired princess falling for me.

* * *

It had been a few days after the meeting. Rias made it a point to visit me at least once every couple of days. She did try to find out who I am a few times though she never succeeded. It did amuse me a lot seeing her guess and shoot down the guesses herself.

Usually she spent the time in my office relaxing on the couch and telling me of her past, her obligations to her family, various facts and rumors about going ons in the supernatural world.

Though she did question me about my past I answered her vaugely.

I was grading assignment papers for one of my classes when my phone rang. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello. Negi Springfield speaking"

…...

"Azazel? If this is about one of your stupid ideas to such energy from Ophis and create a virtual gaming reality, forget it. I have work to do."

…...

"How can your fallen angels act against your orders?"

…...

"The Gremory group is involved? How?"

…...

"Where is their base?"

…...

"If this group is as weak as you say, then I doubt there would be any survivors left after Rias is done with them. She is quite powerful for her age."

…...

"Yes, I will try to save as many as I can."

…...

"Let's say you owe me one."

As soon as I ended the call, I got up.

There was work to be done.

This was not a job for Negi Springfield, Englidh teacher.

This was a job for Negi Springfield, the baddest mother f****r on this side of the world.

* * *

I arrived just in time to witness the eastern wall of the church get blown to pieces and a dark figure sent shooting out.

I made my way inside the church using the front door. After all even in critical situations, it is only polite to be a gentle man.

I entered just in time to see Rias fire a block of magic at a fallen angel who was on the floor. The magic she was going to use was no doubt the fabled Power of Destruction. Her's was not as refined as Sirchezs's but it had enough power to completely obliterate the fallen.

Basing on the life signatures I felt, the fallen was the only one left alive of the enemy. I could not let her get killed.

Rias let loose her magic.

I used Shundo.

I appeared in front of the fallen with my back facing her before the block of magic traveled half the distance.

I raised my right hand and pointed it at the incoming attack.

"Kratiste Aigis"

An extremely complex series of runes and circles appeared before me. The attack hit the barrier.

The Power of Destruction was said to be one of the most powerful spells. Passed down in the Bael clan, it is said to destroy all that stands in its way. It did not even faze my barrier.

Kratiste Aigis was on of the most powerful shields. It not only required high magical power but it also required complete understanding of the spell components. I had taken it to the next level by refining it to an extreme extent.

The smoke cleared to show the Gremory group. Their faces turned to shock once they saw me behind my translucent barrier.

I lowered my hand letting the barrier fade away.

"Negi sensei? What are you doing here? Why did you protect her? Are you helping the fallen angels?"

Rias sent a plethora of questions my way without giving me time to answer any of her questions.

Seriously young people these days, they don't have any patience.

I sound like an old man don't I?

"Calm down Rias-san. Why don't you explain to me everything?"

The fallen angel took this opportunity when all the attention was centered on me to slowly crawl away.

I waved my hand at her without even looking. "Aer capturae".

Green bonds of wind formed around her before tightening, leaving her immobile. I was sure if Haruna was here, she would make a comment on bondage play. Seeing Raynare's dress which would not look out of place in such a play I refrained myself.

Satisfied that her enemy could not move, Rias launched into an explanation starting at how Issei met a nun and ending at how Raynare, which was apparently the name of the fallen, got blasted through a wall.

Meanwhile the other members of the Occult research club were still looking at me in shock. It seems that Rias did not tell them about me. I nodded my head once she finished explaining.

"So, what are you doing here sensei?" Rias questioned.

"Ah, I am doing a favor for Azazel. There are apparently traitors in the Grigori. He wanted me to bring anyone who was left alive." I replied.

Rias looked conflicted while the others were even more shocked now that they knew I was working for Azazel.

"But Raynare possess the sacred gear. You have to understand that I cannot let Asia die."

"Oh! But I do. I have no problems with you taking the sacred gear and reincarnating the nun."

"Then let me kill her." she took a step forward. Raynare started struggling against her bonds.

"Ooooh! Master, can I kill her? Please? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on the top?" a cute voice asked. All the others except me looked surprised and started looking everywhere for the source of the voice.

A cute doll with green hair holding a knife as big as her emerged from my pocket.

Everyone gaped in shock. It seemed even supernatural beings are surprised of dolls with psychotic killer tendencies.

I sighed. " No Zero. You can't kill her". Though she usually controlled her urges, it seemed all the blood and death excited her. And she was being such a good girl too! Guess it was too much to ask to last.

"Um..Sensei. What is that?" Kiba asked.

It seemed seeing Zero brought them out of their shock.

"Ah, this is Chachazero. My familiar. Introduce yourself Zero."

Zero turned towards them. "Hello everyone! My name is Chachazero. Only Master can call me Zero. If you call me that I will have to kill you. So please do call me Zero. I like Master, blood, killing, blood, death, blood, seeing others in pain, blood, causing others pain, blood, my knifes and did I mention blood?" she introduced herself with her usual smile that made your spine crawl in fear.

Most of the student council looked mortified.

"Any way Rias, if all you wanted was the sacred gear, I will get it for you".

"How are you going to do that without killing her?" Rias asked.

I did not answer. Instead I took out a card. It had the drawing of me when I was 10 year old holding my father's staff and a pocket diary. It was my pactio.

Pactio cards were the proof of contract between a Magister magi and Ministra magi materialized by the World spirit itself. I made a temporary contract with Princess Theodara of the Hellas empire for my battle against Rankan. It was nullified after the festival. I later made a permanent pactio with Eva. Using a complex ritual I created I was able to supplement my life force for both Magister and Ministra. As a result even after their deaths all the pactios made by me either as a Magister or a Ministra stayed active.

I tried to form a pactio in this world, but it seems that there was no World Spirit. It must have been replaced by all these divine beings. I wonder if Pactio artifacts are my world's versions of sacred gears.

"Adeat!" I said. My pactio card disappeared and the pocket diary in the picture materialized in my hands.

It was my artifact. Mile Vincula or translated in English as Thousand Bonds.

I opened it. One side of it had an empty slot while the other side contained all the pactio cards which I made as a Magister. I choose one depicting a girl with black hair styled as a side ponytail. She was holding a pistol in each hand.

I inserted it in empty slot closed the artifact and once again called "Adeat!".

The diary disappeared to be replaced by the pistols depicted in the pactio.

These pistols were called Iris Tormentum. They were a pair of pistols which could shoot bullets with various effects.

I pointed a pistol at Raynare. Her eyes widened and she started struggling.

I pulled the trigger and a blue beam shot into her chest. She immediately stopped struggling and became still.

"Is she.."

I cut off Rias before she could finish her sentence. "She is in a pseudo-death state. She should be fine in an hour."

I dispelled her bonds and approached Raynare. She looked quite peaceful like this.

" " my artifact turned into a card once more which I pocketed. I knelt near her and supported her upper body with one hand. I concentrated and four magical circles formed around my hand. This was a spell I learnt from Eva in my previous world. This spell was usually used to rip out evil spirits bound to the victims soul. Sacred Gears were usually bound to the soul, so this should work.

Well probably.

Well maybe.

All right, all right. It had a 20% chance to be successful. If it was not, well I could always tell Azazel that all his subordinates were killed before my arrival.

The pseudo-death state helped in the smooth execution of the spell. I plunged my hand into her chest. Instead of piercing it, a blue aura surrounded my hand and it easily went through her physical body reaching her spiritual body. I found the sacred gear without much hassle. It was barely bonded to her soul. I ripped it out in one smooth motion.

I doubt it would have worked for someone born with a Sacred Gear. The only reason I was successful now was because since the Sacred Gear was not originally hers, its bond was ridiculously weak.

Two rings glowing with a green light were resting in the palm of my hand. I handed them over to Rias.

I hefted Raynare's unconscious body in a bridal carry. "See you guys later. Come on Zero. If you are good I will ask Azazel to let you play with Raynare".

"Ta ta everyone. Let us play next time we meet. I would love to see your blood." Zero said and flew back to me. She perched on my shoulder. She was very excited. No doubt imagining all the blood shed she could cause.

I used Shundo to disappear in a flash.

* * *

(Rias's POV)

After reviving Asia, she and Issei had a tearful reunion.

I deflected any questions regarding sensei. I would answer them later.

That doll did make me uncomfortable though. It was plain creepy. No wonder sensei ever showed it to me.

I was jealous of that bitch Raynare. Not only was she saved by sensei like a knight in shining Armour, but she was also carried by him in a bridal carry.

I wonder if sensei would save me if I was ever in any danger. Well, he promised me that he would.

Akeno was strangely quiet and was still staring at the spot sensei stood before leaving.

"Akeno" I called out.

She turned around. Was she blushing?

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Ah, it was just sensei was so manly. It excites me."

Hands off Negi bitch. He is mine.

"Buchou, do you think Chachazero would play with me if I become sensei's girlfriend? I think we could become best friends."

I unconsciously shuddered. I pray that those two never meet.

* * *

**Two chapters in 24 hours. I am pretty proud of myself. Though the first is more akin to prologue. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Never piss off a Magister.

Negi brought the unconscious Raynare to his office. It was the meeting place he had agreed upon with Azazel.

Azazel was already present by the time he arrived. He was lounging on Negi's chair, ruffling through his chair and making a general mess of his neatly organized office.

Azazel looked to be in his 20's, though his real age was far greater. He had a stylish beard. He was handsome and usually dressed in stylish clothes. He was banished from Heaven and became a fallen angel because of his lust. He was supposed to be an evil fallen angel, but he was more of a laid back guy. He always had a bad boy vibe emitting from him. He also had an unhealthy fascination with Sacred Gears.

Negi's right eyebrow twitched. His office was his pride. He had poured a lot of money and time to make it perfect. Sure, it did not hold a candle to his office on his world, but it was something.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard?' Negi questioned.

"Oh, Negi. You already arrived? I thought it would take a bit more time." Azazel replied chuckling sheepishly.

It was apparent that he did not imagine himself getting caught, ruffling through Negi's stuff. He was probably searching for any secrets or black mail material to use on him.

Negi sighed. He deposited Raynare on the couch. Azazel joined him, looking down on the unconscious fallen.

"Why is she unconscious?" Azazel questioned.

"By the time I arrived, she was the only one left alive. She also managed to assimilate the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. It would have been easier to kill her and retrieve it, but as you requested to save her, I put her in a near death state and ripped it from her. She should be waking up soon".

Azazel's eyes widened. "You managed to extract a Sacred Gear without involving the ritual?" he questioned with wonder in his voice. Negi figured that was what would catch his attention the most. If it was possible to extract a Sacred Gear from a host without killing them, it would help Azazel in his research about Sacred Gears very much. It was only Azazel's morals that prevented him from killing needlessly. He was a pacifist and disliked fighting needlessly.

"Don't get your hopes up. It only worked this time. It is useless against those who were born with them." Negi crushed his hopes mercilessly.

Azazel immediately became depressed. It was not like Negi would teach him such a technique even if it existed. Azazel may have been an over all good guy and used the power responsibly, but it did not change the fact that he was one of the leaders of the three factions. Such a power would create a terrible imbalance.

* * *

Raynare stirred, before slowly waking up. Her memory was a bit fuzzy. She sat up and observed her surroundings. She was in a luxuriously decorated office. She was in a very soft couch. The office itself was comfortably decorated. Many of the furniture and decorations were probably antique pieces that cost a lot.

She sensed two others with her in this room. One was a teenage boy who looked no older than 17 years old. He had shoulder length red hair held in a loose ponytail. He was dressed in a black formal suit. He was handsome. Extremely so. She had thought Azazel-sama was handsome, but this boy defeated him in the looks department hands down. She seriously pondered if someone that handsome should be allowed to exist. His face was framed by angular frame less glasses that added to his charm. He held himself better than any noble she had seen. Unlike the nobles she had witnessed, his posture was natural and not forced. He emitted an aura which made you want to follow his commands without question. It was as if, he expected absolute trust and obedience from every one. No, she corrected herself. He did not expect absolute trust and obedience. It was probably given to him without asking. He was like a King. A King without a Kingdom. It was not as if he needed one. If he wanted, he could probably rule every thing from the highest Heavens to the lowest levels of the Underworld and none would oppose him. It was also the same bastard that first bound and then shot her.

She snapped out from her trance to see both of them looking at her. She immediately recognized the other person in the room.

"Azazel-sama!" she shot out of the couch and tried to kneel. It seemed that her body was still half asleep though as her legs refused to responded. She slipped and would have fallen painfully onto the floor. A pair of lithe arms, which possessed strength belaying their appearance caught her. They drew her to a well defined chest.

She looked up to see that she was in Negi's arms. She immediately blushed upon realizing her position. To make matters worse that bastard choose that very moment to look down at her smiling softly.

It was as if that smile amplified his beauty and charm tenfold.

She immediately pushed away from him and tried to pretend that her face was not imitating a tomato. Judging by the amused expression on Azazel's face, it was probably not working.

"Azazel-sama! He was the one who captured me. He also shot me, though I don't know what happened afterwords. He is probably working with those filthy devils." Raynare immediately pointed at and accused Negi.

Azazel's expression immediately soured."Raynare. I was the one who sent him to retrieve you. You owe him your life. He was the one who managed to extract Twilight Healing without killing you. He is also a very dear friend of mine. Apologize to him now."

"But, Azazel-sama I ..." Raynare tried to protest.

"Apologize now!" Azazel was unrelenting.

"I am sorry." Raynare managed to get out through gritted teeth.

Negi sheepishly chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "It is okay." he replied.

Azazel sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Negi, could you wait outside for a while? I need to talk to my subordinate about a few things."

Negi understood that it translated to _'Get the fuck out. I am going to interrogate her.'_

"Alright. I will wait outside."

Negi exited the office, closing the door behind him. He sighed. He had no interest in fallen angel business.

He tried to stay away from anything supernatural in this world. It resulted in nothing more than an annoying headache.

Rias and her group were special, because they were his students. Rias was also an important friend of him. He never abandoned friends.

Raynare was really stupid. All this trouble for a Sacred Gear and it was not even that special. Sure Twilight Healing was a rare Sacred Gear and it had the ability to heal any race, but it not was worth all this mess. Twilight Healing was like similar to Konoka's artifact. It too possessed the ability to heal and he was sure it could heal pretty much any race. He had seen Konoka heal everything from humans to demon gods. Now, if Raynare had gone for a Longinus Gear then he would have understood.

After all there were only thirteen in existence and each was supposed to be extremely powerful.

He gazed up at the night sky from his balcony. The stars were the same he remembered from Mundus Ventus. How many times has it been that he sat with one of his many lovers under a similar sky and found solace in their company?

He missed his companions. His friends, his comrades, his family. All of them were gone.

Sure his many descendents still lived, but they were so many generations from him that he felt nothing more than a slight affection for them.

His only company of his world was Zero. He truly liked her, but she was not the 3-A class he had grown fond of. All of his loved ones were in the afterlife, a place he could never grow. He wanted to kill himself at many points in his life. He was sure that with enough time, he could probably devise a spell to kill him, but he would not. He promised them that he would keep living no matter what and he always kept his promises.

The door opened behind him, bringing him out of his recollections.

Azazel and a pale faced Raynare emerged from within.

"Negi" Azazel begined. "I want you to take care of Raynare for some time."

Negi blinked in confusion. "Why?" he questioned.

Azazel sighed. "She technically betrayed The Grigori. Even though she was following the orders of a traitor, she will not be welcomed by the others. They will probably try to kill her, if not worse. I want you to take care of her until we at least manage to eliminate the traitor. It could take some time since he is pretty high ranked and there is not enough proof to apprehend him yet."

Negi nodded his head in understanding. Azazel was someone who cared deeply about his subordinates.

"But, what am I going to do with her?"

Azazel shrugged. "You have a pretty big house right? I am sure that Raynare would make a fine maid. If you face any problems, sic ChachaZero on her. Just tell her to keep it to non lethal and non permanent."

Raynare looked like she was going to protest but the mention of Zero seemed to shut her up and make her shiver in fright. It looked like she still remembered the psychotic doll with a blood fetish and murder tendencies.

"Then I will leave the rest to you. Goodbye, Negi. Behave yourself, Raynare." saying so Azazel disappeared into the night.

Negi sighed. This had trouble written all over it.

Negi was in his office, relaxing. It had been a few days since the incident with the fallen angels.

Though Raynare was a bit difficult at the beginning, she took to the role of a maid with surprising ease. She had even relaxed around him and was no longer frightened of him. Zero still scared her though.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

There was someone knocking at the door.

"Come in." he answered.

The door opened to reveal Rias smiling sheepishly. That was not an odd sight, considering that Rias came once every couple of days. It was the fact that Rias was surrounded by her peerage that caused him to raise an eyebrow.

Rias never brought anyone with her while visiting him. Negi personally thought that Rias considered his office, her retreat. It was a place where she could quit being Rias Gremory, a high class devil, the heir of Gremory clan, the most popular student of Kuou Academy and could be Rias Gremory, a teenage girl with normal teenage problems.

"You seen to brought your whole club, Rias-san" Negi commented.

Rias immediately glared at her queen. "I was about to come alone when Akeno insisted on coming, sensei. The rest followed".

Negi nodded his head. "Well, any of my students are welcome to my office. Come in, come in. sit down and relax yourself."

Rias pouted for some reason that escaped Negi's grasp.

All the members of the Occult Research Club entered his office. Everyone other than Rias examined the office with fascination. The luxurious and expensive décor seemed to impress them. Negi felt a burst of pride. All those hours spent decorating his office was worth it.

Rias and her peerage sat on the couple of couches facing each other. They took out their books and started doing homework.

Negi smiled at them. They made noise by talking to each other but he did not mind it.

Akeno approached him. She had a seductive smile on her face. Negi was sure that any teenager boy would have been turned into a blushing mess just by witnessing it. Fortunately for him, it did not hold a candle to Eva's smile when she was in the right mood.

"Negi-sensei, I was hoping if you could introduce me to your fascinating puppet." Akeno requested.

Negi blinked in confusion. She wanted to meet Chachazero? That was definitely a first. Usually people ran at the first hint of her.

"Sure. Can you keep an eye on her? I just need to drop by the principle's office." Negi responded.

He opened his drawer to reveal Zero. She was sleeping, though Negi always wondered why a puppet needed sleep.

"Zero is sleeping. She will wake up soon".

He handed over the doll to Akeno. She handled the doll with care as if it was a piece of glass and stared at it with fascination.

Negi noticed that all the other members were watching the scene with undisguised horror. He wondered what their problem was. Sure, Zero was creepy but there was no need to be afraid of her. It was almost as if Akeno and Zero meeting made them tremble. Negi shrugged. He could not fathom half the things that went through a teenager's mind. He got up and left the office.

* * *

The members of Occult Research Club watched with caution as Akeno brought the doll with her to the couch. She cradled it in her arms as if it was precious. They could only guess what the meeting of sadists would result in.

A silence descended on the room only to be broken by Rias.

"Issei, we are going to increase your training starting tomorrow. I will not accept a member of my family being weak."

Issei seemed to sag for a moment before his eyes lit with determination. "Don't worry Buchou. I will train harder than before and become the 'Ultimate Pawn'. Then I can realize my goal of becoming a Harem King".

"Harem king?" a cute voice questioned.

Everyone shifted their attention to the source of the voice. It was the awakened Chachazero. She rubbed her eyes with her tiny hands cutely. If it was not for the fact that she was a blood thirsty, psychotic killer it would have gotten reactions from all that were present.

"Yup, Harem King. It is my dream. When I become a high class devil, I will form a peerage containing of only beautiful girls. Thus, I will become a Harem King." Issei replied energetically with a fist pumping the air.

Zero tilted her head to the side. "You mean like master?" she questioned.

Dead silence filled the room.

"What do you mean?" Asia questioned.

"Oh! That's right. You did not know did you? By the time master was ten, he had a harem consisting of nearly 30 girls" Zero responded.

"Really?" Issei asked, leaning forward. His jaw slacked with the information. An aura of depression could be felt emmiting from him.

Zero seemed to take pleasure in his depression. Her face lit up in a smile.

"Of course. There were every type of girl. From lolis to Big-Breasted Onee-sans. From blondes to brunettes and every thing in between. They had no problem with sharing him. Hell, most of them did not mind getting on with each other. As Master grew older, his harem only increased. There was even a religion started by many proclaiming him to be a God of sex. It was believed that praying to him increased your chances to get a girl exponentially".

Everyone took a moment to digest this.

Then suddenly many things happened at once.

Asia turned a deep red from blushing.

Kiba nodded his head as if expecting this, muttering something like man among men.

Koneko looked gob smacked.

Issei was on his knees muttering " My Hero … My Hero...".

Akeno smirked and questioned, "Is there room for new members in the Harem?".

Rias promptly fainted.

* * *

**Sorry for the short update. I am busy with examinations and will be for the next month. Just wanted to put this up before then. I wanted to complete Raiser arc in this chapter, but could not find time. I promise the next one will be long.**

**Love**

_Kroz Phantomville._


	4. AN

Hi everyone,

I am unfortunetly busy with school and thus, may not update this story again. I am putting this story up for adoptation. Feel free to continue this story or use the idea. I would appreciate a PM with the new story link though.

Yours,

_**Kroz Phantomville**_


End file.
